


Vacation

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Early in Canon, F/M, Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honey, we're supposed to be on vacation," El teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Vacation" and the fic_promptly prompt: Any, Any - addicted to checking their emails

"Honey, we're supposed to be on vacation," El teased.

"I know, hon. I know. I just-" Peter knew that she wasn't mad – yet – but it was a fine line. And yes, he knew that they were on vacation. Hell, he had been the one to arrange the trip to Belize! But still, he couldn't help but check his email on his phone every hour or so.

"You're just worried about Neal doing something while you aren't there to check on him," El finished.

Peter sighed. "Am I that obvious?"

El kissed his cheek. "Of course."

"Okay! Okay!" Peter tucked his phone into his pocket. "I won't check it again today. I don't need to."

El just gave him a knowing look. "I'm not asking for that, Hon. Just, you know, maybe only check it once every _two_ hours?"

Peter let out a sigh of relief and pulled his phone back out. "I can do that."


End file.
